custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Makuta League
The Makuta League, formerly known as the Brotherhood of Makuta, was the name adopted by the Broken Order Universe’s Makuta following their development of an empire. History Early History Much like in the Prime Reality, Mata Nui brought the Makuta into existence on one of the Southern Islands. They later migrated up to Destral where they formed the Brotherhood of Makuta under Makuta Miserix. They immediately set about designing Rahi to aid the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe. Although the Makuta were vaguely aware of the existence of the Kritor Alliance, they dismissed it at first. As they came to realize the power they had and how much more of it they had than most other beings in the universe, they slowly began bullying other beings into obedience, rarely at first, but increasing in frequency. The Kritor/Maktua Conflict The inevitable meeting between the Brotherhood of Makuta and Kritor Alliance finally occurred over a conflict involving the Makutas’ Rahi testing on the Tren Krom Peninsula. The natives, fed up from being used by the Makuta, appealed to the rising Kritor power for help. The Kritors, pleased by the recognition as a major power, came to their aid, and both organizations began mobilizing for war. Recognizing the destruction a war would cause, a council of Turaga and other world leaders met to negotiate peace between the two rival organizations. The powerhouses agreed to the terms of the peace and the clash was momentarily resolved. (Ironically, the resulting power struggle would not only guarantee conflict down the road, but it would ensure any resulting war would be far more devastating.) The conflict only worsened as the Kritor/Makuta Rivalry deepened. A cold war began as both organizations raced to hold greater influence than the other. The only time this conflict paused was when both the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Kritor Alliance unofficially joined forces to crush a rising third power, the League of Six Kingdoms. However, as soon as the six leaders fell, neither wasted any time in resuming their power struggle. The Karchari and Hapol Conflicts Not long after the Kritor Alliance rebuilt itself to reflect a more militaristic nature, King Kragator of the Kritors decided to test the new power structure by gaining colonial holdings. His army invaded pre-selected uninhabited islands along the rim of the universe, where the Makuta wouldn’t notice. One of these islands was the island of Karchari, just north of Odina, strategically positioned in case the Dark Hunters proved a threat to Kritor interests. However, the Dark Hunters had already established a secret base there, and when Kritor armies stormed the island, they sent word to their leader who threatened Bythrain with a formal alliance with the Brotherhood of Makuta. Kragator begrudgingly withdrew his forces from Karchari. His secret invasions now exposed, he withdrew his forces from the other colonies due to pressure from the rest of the universe except for those at Jarlin in the Southern Islands and Yerefar to the north of Tren Krom. Additionally, the Kritors had to give up many lands gained from Axonn’s prior conquests. Ten years later, when a supply of Kanohi bound from Metru Nui to Destral went missing, Makuta Vamprah tracked the shipment down to Odina. A small army of Visorak under Makuta Krika on the Makuta flagship Hapol was sent to reobtain the shipment as well as all other goods stolen from Destral. Odina refused, sending a message to Destral stating that the stolen goods were now property of Bythrain, as specified in the contracts. Bythrain would have to defend its property which would remain on Odina until the Makuta warships returned home, and if Odina attacked again by the Makuta, there would be no more business with Bythrain. Bythrain, dealing with internal conflicts and presently not prepared for war, told Odina to turn over the stolen goods, but told the Makuta that any goods stolen by the Dark Hunters for the Kritors from that point on was their property and Odina would be defended for it. The Makuta fleet returned home, goods in hand. The Dark Hunters, now openly working for both sides, were officially protected as an organization by both Bythrain and Destral. As such, even as both sides increased their defenses against Dark Hunter attacks, both continued to employ them to indirectly hurt each other. The Kritor/Makuta War and Reformation to the Makuta League As time went on and tensions grew with the Brotherhood of Makuta, Toa took actions, distributing Toa stones and making preparations to protect the universe in case of all-out war. An organization known as the Alignment formed with the intent of tearing apart both the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Kritor Alliance. The Makuta ignored them, however, as they could do little to hurt the Brotherhood. Tension with the rest of the universe finally boiled over when the Kritors refused to turn a being from another universe over to international waters in accordance with the Treaty of Gera Nui. Furious, the Makuta began mobilizing their troops, an action matched by the Kritors. War at last erupted when Kragator landed troops on Artakha, overrunning the island within a day. The Makuta responded in kind, gaining control of Xia and Stelt. Kragator then launched a siege of Karzahni which fell similarly. Following this, the Makuta gained control of Daxia and Zarnor. Undaunted by his rivals’ new power, Kragator seized Keetongu Island and Artidax, declaring the formation of the Kritor Empire on Artidax with him as its emperor. The Brotherhood of Makuta secretly recruited Varim throughout the universe and formally reformed along with the islands and species they controlled as the Makuta League. When they declared full post-war immunity for any race or organization that helped them during the war, Kragator did the same. When the Kritor and Makuta forces collided at last on Nynrah, Miserix met with Kragator in person for the first time in six thousand years. The Makuta offered the Kritor an opportunity for an alliance, an opportunity Kragator turned down. When the battle erupted, the Makuta were initially winning until Kragator activated his new mask, the Mask of No Powers, the product of an alliance between Artakha and Karzahni. To the Makuta’s advantage, the mask failed to give the Kritors the needed edge to score a decisive victory on Nynrah. The battle waged for days until the Dark Hunters/Alignment army swept down from the north, forcing both exhausted armies into a retreat. When Kragator experienced a mental breakdown days later on Bythrain, the Kritor Empire, infinitely dependent on their leader, went into decline. The Makuta pressed their advantage, taking many Kritor lands as well as most of the Central Bodies (including Zakaz, the base of the Alignment). When Kragator emerged from his breakdown, the Kritors experienced a resurgence, taking control of all the Periphery Bodies except for Metru Nui. He then proposed a month-long truce which the Makuta agreed to. During this time, both armies worked to consolidate their hold on their respective empires. The Kritors began erecting blockades, cutting off their regions from anything except their own airships which flew in and out from Bythrain nonstop. The Makuta High Command was aware of massive Kritor activity going on in the islands just behind the blockade; however, Miserix ordered the Makuta to stay away from the blockades for the time-being. Spiriah disobeyed these orders and, using his various powers, flew over to Keetongu Island, the sight of one of the Kritor blockades, and saw massive Kritor armies and fleets, amassing for a blitzkrieg march along major Makuta islands ending at Destral. Spiriah reported this to the Makuta. Miserix, knowing he couldn’t amass an effective force in time to combat the five Kritor forces, instead began working on a means of defeating the Kritors as they lay siege to Destral. Although the Kritor forces weren’t fully operational yet, their discovery by Spiriah prompted Kragator to launch his plans sooner than expected. The Kritor fleets and armies launched from Bythrain, Artidax, Artakha, Karzahni, and Keetongu Isle respectively. On their way, they paused at the Makuta League islands only long enough to damage them enough that they couldn’t aide Destral for the next several days. The Makuta began teleporting in and out of Destral to make the necessary arrangements for the Kritors—an alliance with the Bahrag. The forces landed in stages and began circling Destral. Miserix, knowing all the Makuta would be important fighters in the upcoming battle, ordered all Makuta to return to Destral. As soon as the fifth fleet, the Bythrain fleet arrived under Kragator who activated his Mask of No Powers. With the Makuta imprisoned within their own fortress, the Kritor ships unleashed Tobduk (vengeful against the Makuta for overrunning his homeland, Visorak) and the brainwashed Atrak onto the island under the cover of hailfire from the circling ships. The Atrak and Tobduk tore through Destral, tearing the Makuta, Bahrag, and all other inhabitants of the fortress to pieces. By the time morning came, Destral was devoid of life. New Makuta League The forces of the Kritor Empire finally returned home a week and a half after Destral’s fall. Unbeknownst to Kragator and his generals, Helryx and the Alignment had secretly infiltrated Bythrain. Kragator was killed by Ervik in the invasion and because the empire was so dependent on him, the Kritor Empire quickly fell apart. Thus sparked the rise of the Alignment. Under the control of Helryx, the organization functioned foremost as a diplomatic organization, or an organization of world peace. As the Alignment was figuring out its new authoritarian position, the seven remaining species of the Makuta League decided that they accomplished far more united than separate. Under the Varim, King Kronan, the Varim took over the general roles formerly held by the Makuta and the Makuta High Command at the top. The New Makuta League resumed its functions and once again became the most menacing organization in the universe aside from the expanding Alignment. The New Makuta League, like most other peoples in the universe, were too tired of war to act on this position, however. The Kritor/Makuta War had extinguished any appetite for conflict, so the New Makuta League signed a treaty with the Alignment. While they occasionally bullied others into giving them what they wanted, the Makuta League primarily cooperated with the Alignment, even providing them supplied to hunt down and extinguish the Secret Empire. One side effect of the reformation of the Makuta League was a push throughout the universe for similar species to unite. Because the Vortixx, Rekridor, Thromexx, Jeokren, Grenok, gladiator species, and Varim were all closely related, they were the first example of what would become known as a Genus-State (also what was considered a Nation-State in the Matoran Universe). Fearful of the power the Makuta League had to bully others, especially if left unchecked by the Alignment, numerous species looked to unite with those similar to their own. Helryx herself saw to the unification of the Matoran lands under the Turaga High Council, despite being allied with the League. However, thus far, the Turaga High Council remains the only successful example of this. Structure After the conquests of Xia, Stelt, Zarnor, Daxia, and the Varim populace, the Makuta declared the inhabitants formal members of the Makuta League. The populations, not caring who they worked for as long as they were paid properly, went along with it. In the first iteration of the Makuta League, the Vortixx served as the weapons manufacturers; the Rekridor, Jeokren, and gladiators served as commanders, foot-soldiers, and grunts respectively; the Thromexx served as chemical manufacturers; the Grenok served as the messengers, spies, and scouts; and the Makuta served as the overarching government, with the Miserix and the twenty-one other Makuta High Commanders at the top. Had the alliance with the Bahrag worked out, they would’ve become full members as well, ranking equal to normal Makuta. Following the genocide of the Makuta and the Bahrag, the seven remaining species decided that instead of dissolving the League, they would continue functioning together as they had before the conclusion of the Kritor/Makuta War, but with the jobs they had before the war began. In the place of the Makuta, the Varim took over the positions of general government, and in place of the Makuta High Command, the Council of Species with representatives from each species controlled and coordinated the New Makuta League. Known Members * Makuta ** Makuta High Command *** Miserix, Makuta of Destral *** Teridax, Makuta of Metru Nui *** Tridax, Makuta of Nynrah *** Icarax, Makuta of Karzahni *** Kojol, Makuta of Artakha *** Angron, Makuta of Sardonix *** Quenosis, Makuta of Stelt *** Antroz, Makuta of Xia *** Spiriah, Makuta of Zakaz *** Wadrom, Makuta of Daxia *** Wratren, Makuta of Zarnor *** Vamprah, Makuta of Unnamed islands in Eastern Island Chain and Odina *** Zarbon, Makuta of Unnamed islands in Western Island Chain and Tren Krom *** Bitil, Makuta of Unnamed islands in the Western Southern Islands *** Dorno, Makuta of Unnamed islands in the Eastern Southern Islands *** Krika, Makuta of Northern Northern Continent *** Parkor, Makuta of Southern Northern Continent (excluding Tren Krom Peninsula) *** Gorast, Makuta of Northern Continent Tren Krom Penninsula *** Kretor, Makuta of Northern Southern Continent *** Farnex, Makuta of Southern Southern Continent *** Mutran, Makuta of Central Southern Continent *** Chirox, Makuta of Visorak ** Other seventy-eight Makuta * Council of Species ** Kronan, representative of the Varim ** Roodaka, representative of the Vortixx ** Voporak, representative of the Rekridor ** Johmak, representative of the Thromexx ** Gargon, representative of the Jeokren ** Koritum, representative of the Grenok ** Sentrakh, representative of the gladiators * Various Vortixx * Various Rekridor * Various Thromexx * Various Jeokren * Various Grenok * Various gladiator-types * Various Varim Trivia * Although he has considered creating a new name for the Makuta League following its reformation, Gonel has not yet deemed distinguishing the new organization from the old one important enough to do so.